Misinterpreted
by MagicPockets
Summary: The Tails Doll has been known to be a homicidal piece of cloth, preying on the souls of the innocent. But he's just...misunderstood. His actions are...misinterpreted. What is he? He is the Tails Doll. What is his function? To kill...or to live?
1. The Gift

A/N: Sonic and Co. are copyright of SEGA and Sonic Team. All other characters and this story are copyright of MagicPockets.

**Misinterpreted**

Happy flippin' birthday to me. It's been raining all day, and now into the evening. No one stopped by to give me a present, or a "Happy Birthday!", or even sixteen pinches. No cake, no banners, no fun...just me, the house, and the rain. I guess it could be worse; there could be-

_krak-KABOOM!_

_ -_Lightning. This is pitiful, really. I'm sixteen years old, and yet I'm here on the couch quaking with fear. All because of some stupid lightning. I mean, the chances of getting struck while inside the house...lets see...one to two million! And yet I have to have my twin tails cover me. It would be a lot better if someone was here with me...

_Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat_

Someone's knocking at the door! Maybe someone did remember little old me! Who ever its must be soaked, with all that rain out there. Unlock, unlock, open and...

"Hello...?"

Hey! Nobody's here! Am I hearing things or something? Wait, here's something...it's a present! Here's a card...odd, who do I know writes in this neat of cursive?

_'Dear Tails, Happy birthday! We may not have ever been close, but I must say that I have always dearly respected you. Your genius has never failed to intrigue me. Yours truly, X'_

X? Who could that be? Ah, never mind, let's see what we have here!

Its...me? Well, not _me_, but a doll version of myself. I have to say, this is some quality work; the only physical difference is I have a mouth, and I don't have an antenna with a red bulb attached to my head. I also have to say it's also kind of creepy...but it's better than talking to the wall.

"Well, hello there!"

"...He...Hello."

Wait, who said that?

"I did."

That voice...it's coming from the doll...

"Yes, I am talking to you. Hello."

"...AHHH!"


	2. The Awakening

The anthromorphic fox screamed and threw his limp miniature across the room. The doll saw this as an act of fear, and changed its words to gain the trust of the fox. In truth, it did not want to hurt the fox. "I am sorry." the doll said, even though he was without a mouth. "Do you really think am here to hurt you?"

The fox growled, "It's always a possibility." The doll floated himself in the air from where he lay, then moved over to the fox. "Well, I am not." the doll responded. "I am here to give you a special birthday." The fox sneered. "Oh, really? And how's that? Break my neck?"

Suddenly, the room disappeared and was replaced with a beach. The sun was shining, the sand was hot, and there were two towels laying next to each other; one blue, the other white. The fox, astonished, sat on the blue towel. "What happened?" he asked the floating doll. "What did you do?" The doll 'laughed' gleefully and did what would be considered a jig. "I didn't do this, Miles; you did. This is the place of your dreams." He floated down and touched Miles on the head. "And, you're with-" he whipped the fox's head to the right. "-The woman of your dreams."

And it was, indeed, a sight for Miles. Walking towards him was the rabbit known as Cream, wearing a simple white bikini. She had on a radiant smile that could've blinded him, her eyes full of pure joy. He stared, his mouth slightly agape. "Hi Tails!" She said, sitting down on the on the white towel next to him. "Uh, er, hi, Cream..." he stammered, feeling a flush of warmth rush to his cheeks. He hoped she didn't notice. "Uh, there's some, uh, nice weather..." he said, trying to strike a conversation. Not that he really noticed the weather; not unless it was partly cloudy with a 99% chance of love.

She turned her head and looked at the ocean, allowing Tails to view the profile of her. "Yes," she said, smiling, "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Tails muttered, "Yes, you are..." He then cleared his throat and said, "Uh, I mean, yeah, it is..." Cream looked back at him. "Aw, you think I'm beautiful?" she cooed. He only blushed a dark red and hid his face a little. "You're so cute!" she said, lifting his chin and kissing him on the lips. "I love you." she said at last. Tails gave a stunned smile and said, "I...I love you too. I always have." She smiled and leaned in. "Then kiss me, you fool." He did.

While this happened, the doll felt surges go through its body. He labeled them as emotions: Happiness, Joy, Excitement. It now commenced its mission: it searched deeper within the mind of the fox, gaining more information on the young one. Loved to build. Humble. Curious to the world...to science...to love.

But there were areas of the fox's mind that were blocked off; as if he did not want anyone searching through them. The doll knew that Tails would not like people looking at private information. Yet, it could not control itself, and it watched as the figurative walls fell-and as all figurative Hell broke loose.

Tails, who had himself occupied, did not notice the dark clouds rolling in onto the beach; that is, not until the lightning struck. The first bolt crashed down, causing Tails to jump. That bolt transformed into a dark-blue Sonic, who ran up to Tails. The said fox stood up and cried, "Sonic?" The darkened "Sonic" laughed and shoved Tails down. "You're nothing!" he laughed. "You're nothing but a freak! If it weren't for me, you'd be as good as dead!" He then gazed his eye over Cream. He grabbed her. "See her? You don't deserve her. You don't deserve anything. _You don't deserve life_." He chuckled before Tails even started to spin. His chuckle echoed after his body fell into dust.

Tails was gasping for breath, trying to fight his tears. The doll felt a pained sensations: Sadness. Hopelessness. Worthlessness. Guilt. Cream walked to Tails and hugged him, attempting to cheer him up some.

Suddenly, Tails gave a scream as more lightning struck down, then came together to form a monster of sorts. The electric beast roared at Tails and Cream, grabbing the latter with its claw of lightning bolts. Cream gave a scream, twitched, then fell limp. The beast laughed at what it had done, then dropped the body with the bodies of a regular-colored Sonic, Amy, and the rest of his friends.

The doll experienced Fear and Loss, before feeling an emotion lunged at him, used as a weapon: _Hate_.

Everything stopped. Tails was back on his couch, back home, back to reality. He stared at the doll, scared, until he bowed his head and whispered, "I hate you..." He suddenly stood and lunged at the doll. "I HATE YOU!"

There was the sound of slicing flesh, and a cry of pain. The doll, who had grown sharp claw-like fingers, had sliced at the attacking fox and successfully dug into his flesh. Once it did, the doll felt Guilt creep into it. It had ruined the mission; it had hurt the fox. Tails, who had a gash of three parallel lines on his cheek, was crying in pain and fear. The doll tried to move closer to him, but he scooted further away each time. "No...I didn't mean..." the doll said, before turning away. "...I didn't mean to hurt you." The doll flew away, leaving Tails sobbing in the darkness.

Tails was the same when Sonic found him.


	3. The Fear

Sonic didn't like all the rain and thunder that was outside. First of all, that meant that he wasn't supposed to run. That alone annoyed him. Secondly, Tails was all alone, and Sonic knew about Tails' fear of lightning.

He paced back and forth on the tile floor of the house he had taken shelter in, the home of the Rabbit family. The only other people that actually remembered Tails' birthday. Everyone else was either too busy, gone, or just forgot. No one remembered his birthday but him and the Rabbits. Well, and Shadow, too, but Sonic was hesitant to think of what Shadow would get Tails.

"Sonic," The teen rabbit by the name of Cream said, "If you keep pacing, you'll rub a hole right through our floor!"

Cream, who was now fourteen, had grown out of her "Mister Sonic" days. She called all her friends by their first names. She'd grown out of the days of dolls and stuffed animals, and into the culinary arts and rock music. She had grown up, but she was still as sweet as she could be.

The blue hedgehog stopped, frowning. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just worried about Tails right now, that's all." He sighed. "I need to check on him." Cream also frowned.

She sighed. "I know that Tails is afraid, being all alone in the lightning...I guess you should go check on him." She gave a small laugh as she said, "I promise I won't tell Amy." Sonic gave a small smile back before dashing off into the rainy evening.

Sonic ran, the raindrops hitting his face like bullets. His face, his arms; they all stung like an army bees had swarmed him, but he ignored it. He wouldn't let that ruin his little brother's birthday. Especially his sweet sixteenth. No. Not on Sonic's watch. He smiled, despite the lightning and gloom, as he approached the little house that he called 'home' five seconds later.

He threw open the back door, then shook himself of as much water would come off. He proceeded into the living room, where he heard someone sobbing. '_Geez...'_ Sonic thought, feeling a little bit guilty. _'I should have come earlier. I didn't think that it would be this bad...'_ He looked over to the couch, where he saw his little brother, sobbing, huddled into a ball.

Sonic walked towards him, speaking in a soothing tone. "Hey, buddy, you okay?" Tails only hugged himself tighter. "Listen, I know I wasn't here before..." Sonic was now in front of him, crouched down to Tails' level. "But I am now. So you're okay now." He lifted his hand to run through the fox's fur; but the fox scampered over to the other side of the couch, whimpering as if he had been struck.

"No." Tails softly whimpered. "I don't deserve...I don't deserve..."

Sonic saw the three lines of red running down the Tails' cheek. He saw that the sapphire eyes of the fox were glazed with fear; the kind of fear that makes a man believe in death.

"I don't deserve..."

[This is supposed to be a break. Too bad FanFiction won't allow it.] [This is supposed to be a break. Too bad FanFiction won't allow it.] [This is supposed to be a break. Too bad FanFiction won't allow it.]

The doll looked at his newly-formed "hands": four sharp claw-like fingers had pierced through the fabric of his 'paw', giving him a menacing look. Tails' blood had stained the metal, only adding to the ghastliness of the doll. It felt Shame creep up upon it, crawling across its metal endoskeleton. It had not meant to hurt Tails; and yet it did. The red gem at the end of its antenna drooped down in front of its face, giving a soft red glow over it. It knew that what it had done was wrong. It ruined the mission. It sadly floated towards the city of Station Square.

On the outskirts of the city there was a bar. Local, small, and unknown. There, a man stumbled out into the middle of the street, disheveled and intoxicated. He hiccuped, then shouted towards the building: "Oh, yeah? Jees yoo wait! I'll be baack!" He didn't hear the car approaching him at sixty miles per hour. He didn't see the blinding headlights. He didn't feel the feeling of being shoved out of the way.

He _did _feel his face hit the ground, and he did hear the screech and crash of a car.

The man, now confused and annoyed, got up. Before him floated the doll, casting an eerie red light.

He gave a yell.

"'Elp! Demon! Monster! Possessed!" the drunk shouted, staggering back into the bar. "Wait!" The doll said, following him inside.

Here it found humans and anthropomorphs alike, giving it their full attention, Staring at it. Some with fear, some with interest, and others with a simple glaze of drunkenness. The doll stared back, unsure of what do. All it knew is that it suddenly craved something called a 'Kit-Kat'. It scanned the seats; there was a female otter munching a chocolate candy, two tables and three seats to the right. It floated over to her, thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Please, will you be my friend?"

The otter choked, not expecting the voice. She stared at the doll, pinched herself, chugged her drink, and stared again. She finally said, "What?"

"Will you be my friend?"

She gripped the edge of the table, frightened. There. In front of her. Was a talking doll. A floating, talking doll. She feared it, thinking about what it was; where it could have come from. The doll sensed this in her.

"Please," it pleaded. "Don't fear me! Please..."

But it was too late. She already saw her nightmares; they became real. She looked upon the room, screaming at everyone she saw. "Zombies!" she cried, lashing out at anyone who tried to calm her. "Stay back! Help! Zombies!"

The others, seeing the damage that had been done, now feared the doll for themselves. They, too, quickly succumbed into the madness of their nightmares. Most cried out, crying for loved ones that they saw die before them. One man continually screamed in pain, tormented by the sentence a thousand deaths. Another, the bartender, cried in lonesomeness and fright of the darkness. Yet another ran around the room, screeching, "Oh, God, help me! It burns! The flames! It BURNS!"

The doll stayed where it was, feeling the intense surge of emotions and fears. All the negative energy that mankind could feel...

An outsider walked into the building, looking for a phone. What he saw was mass chaos...and a floating doll. He gave a gasp of fear and ran away.


	4. The Birth

Sometime after the bar incident, during the day, the doll had tuned itself into the local radio station. It sat on top of a skyscraper, high above the city. A place where no one else was. A voice, between the background music and static, said: "And now for the news: last night a 'possessed doll' appeared and caused mass chaos at Maude's Roadside Retreat, a bar on the outskirts of the city. Here we have a witness to that chaos, who wishes to remain anonymous."

A shaky voice quietly replied "Thank you."

"So, 'Mr. X'," the radio host said, "What happened before you saw...well, you know."

"I...I was driving down the highway, talking on my cell...yes, I'll admit it...when an orange blur suddenly flew past me. I swerved to avoid it and accidentally hit a tree. I, luckily, was unharmed, but my car was totaled. I crawled out of my car to see a man run inside a bar across the street, followed by what seemed to be an orange fox. For a moment I relaxed, for I thought that fox was our very own hero Tails. I knew that he would help me. I carefully crossed the road, and, standing before the run-down place, decided that there was no need to fear anything anymore. I...I was wrong. When I walked inside, the people were screaming bloody murder and collapsing onto the floor. In the center of the room was a floating doll...very similar looking to our good hero. But it...it...it looked at me and...and..." There were sounds of whimpering and sobbing.

"Hey, there, calm down." said the host. "You don't have to say any more." The sound of sobbing faded away; the man was being taken away. "And now, in similar news: Miles 'Tails' Prower, our city's famed and loved hero, was attacked by the same 'Tails Doll' that wrecked havoc at Maude's. Just what is this doll? Satan spawn? Evil robot by Dr. Eggman? Black magic? I hope we may never be forced to know. If you perchance see this doll, call the police, or notify G.U.N. at 1-800-1344-GUN. Again, that's 1-800-134-4486. This is DJ Woodstock with 99.9 FM 'The Nin3', now bringing you..."

The doll stopped the voice in its head. It thought. 'Is this who I am condemned to be?' It reviewed its mission: find a sense of humanity in itself. Sub-missions: Learn from Miles 'Tails' Prower. Explore the minds of those it met.

Did that mean that it gathered information? Or did it mean that it became a friend? A foe? What _was_ it?

Emotions flowed through the doll as thought. Confusion. Hate. It 'stood' up, and decided that it would no longer be an '_it'_. '_It' _decided that _'it' _was a _'he'_. _He_ thought some more, his face starting to contort into an 'angry' face. He 'shouted', his voice filled with Rage, "Who am I? Who?" He fumed, shouting to the skies.

As expected, there was no answer.

He fumed and loathed. The people, the truly living, they didn't understand him. He did these things accidentally. There was no intention. There was Curiousity. There was yearning for information. They were wrong. They were _blind_. They misinterpreted his actions, and yet _they _put the blame on _him_? _They_ decide what he is? Is _**that**_what humanity is?

Humanity...is hate?

With this, he twitched.

Hate. Hate.

That word flowed his mind.

Hate. Hate. Hate.

It repeated, on and on and on. It slowly crept into his thought processes. He didn't understand...

Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate.

...the mission...find humanity...humanity is hate...

Hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_hate_

The doll's body shuddered violently before subsuming into absolute stillness. The head tilted down toward the city. It..._he _stared.

A laugh.

A sound of wooshing wind.

A woman's scream.

The Tails Doll...was born.

A figure stood over a screen, watching the progress of the fox doll.

The screens created a shadow of the figure, enlarging it into a dark mass against the rusted walls.

"Interesting..." the figure began in a monotone voice, "Hate is now part of its..._his_ programming..."

A rat scuffled between several of the humming computer towers in search of food. Finding none, it stopped and looked up.

The figure turned its head to a separate screen. "...Which was caused by the assumptions and accusations of the people."

The figure gave chuckling noise. "The people have turned their potential angel into a demon..."

A chuck of cheese was thrown toward the rat. The figure would not be eating the cheese anytime soon.

There was a sudden ringing; the figure had gotten a message.

The rat scampered away with the cheese.

"RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY."

The figure made a sighing sound. It set all the computers to 'hibernate', then stood and left the abandoned laboratory. Once the rusty doors closed and locked, a turbine was heard, along with a FWOOM of take-off.

A sonic boom was heard shortly thereafter.


	5. Play

A white cat and a green hedgehog walked together in the sparse lighting of streetlights, giggling and whispering words of passion into eachothers' ears. The cat pulled her fluffy white jacket tighter around her body as a sudden fall wind picked up. The hedgehog, with his leather jacket open, gave a smile and pulled his lover closer to him. The hedgehog, taking the opportunity, whispered something into the ear of the cat, at which she giggled. "You're not a patient person, are you?"

The green hedgehog, with a sudden devilish grin, pulled his girlfriend into a nearby alleyway and pinned her against the brick wall. He lustfully locked his lips onto hers, and she pulled him in closer. He momentarily pulled away, telling her, "Nah, baby, I ain't never been patient." He went back to resume the kiss, when she stopped him. "What if someone decides to attack us?" she asked, slightly worried. "You've heard about those 'Tails Doll' attacks...what if it comes around this way?"

The hedgehog laughed. "Aw, that doll stuff is just a buncha crap. It's probably jus' some freakshow. An' if that freakshow is 'round here, it's gotta get through me, first!" He pulled open his pitch black leather jacket to show a silver handgun-a Smith & Wesson .357 Magnum. "And that ain't gonna happen."

The cat, now convinced for her safety, pulled him back in. They locked fiercely and lustfully, both breathing heavy and moaning.

Their hearts beat faster as hormones sent signals throughout their bodies. The cat realized her coat had been strewn away, he was touching her; it was wrong, she knew it was wrong.

But she did not care.

It felt too good for her to care.

_I want it, _her hormones told her. _I want it I want it I want it I want it I want it I want I want it_

For the hedgehog, it was pure primal instinct; he didn't just want it, he WAS going to get it.

Their spell was broken by a crash of metal garbage cans.

The white cat pulled away, gasping in surprise and fear. The hedgehog, growling in angry irritation, immediately pulled his gun from its holster.

"Who's there?" the hedgehog growled, swirling around to face the interrupter.

Before him was an orange doll. An orange doll in the effigy of Miles "Tails" Prower, the fox hero.

Before him was the Tails Doll.

The green one cocked the gun, aiming it at the nonliving being. "Huh. So that's the 'Tails Doll'," he said, his body rigid. "Don't look so scary to me."

In honesty, the hedgehog was terrified. This doll should not be moving at all-in his mind, this doll belonged on some kid's shelf, not prowling alleyways.

The doll looked up past the barrel of the gun into the hedgehog's eyes. He spoke with the voice of a child.

"Will you play with me?"

The hedgehog flinched. If there was one thing that creeped him out, it was anything 'haunted' or 'possessed'.

_It's just a trick It's just a trick it's just a trick It's just a trick It's just a trick It's just a trick It's just a trick It's just a trick it's just a trick It's just a trick It's just a trick It's just a trick _

The doll's head tilted an unnatural ninety degrees. Its red orb grew brighter.

"Play with me."

The hedgehog, who had himself seemingly collected, screamed and emptied all six bullets into the doll, allowing the gun to click four times after the last shot.

The cat now shrieked.

The bullets had tore through the doll, creating a wider exit than entrance, carrying the internal fluff of the doll with them. But the cat did not scream at this.

She screamed at the red fluid that had splattered all over the alleyway, originating from the doll.

The cat watched the doll reach up and feel the hole in its fabric fleshed head. The doll then looked at the hedgehog with...sadness?

"Why won't you play with me?"

The hedgehog, who was trying to reload his gun with shaking hands, saw the blood on the ground start to ooze.

"I only wanted to play."

The blood started to create a symbol: a pentagram enclosed in a circle. The doll looked at the hedgehog with red eyes, and seemingly crying blood.

"Play with me."

The pentagram finished, an unholy flame arose and surrounded the doll. The doll started to grow, its muscles growing so large that they stretched and tore the skin, exposing the bleeding white-fibered muscles. The doll's gunshot wounds started to fester and bubble, increasing in mass, creating almost a hunchbacked look. The doll gave a ungodly screech of apparent pain as miscellaneous metallic spikes protruded from the fibrous flesh.

The orange monster, flames subsiding, looked at the hedgehog and growled a single word:

"Play."


End file.
